Life as we know it
by phantomofleopera
Summary: When little Raoul and little Christen meet, they had no clue to what the future would hold for them, till they where seperated and then reunited by Gostove Daae's death. But when Christen is sent to the opera house, she relises that she has love for anoth
1. Meeting

**A/N: Im back with a new phan phic! This phic came to me in a dream long ago about a month before i saw phantom and had even heard of fan fiction. It hadmy own characters and was set inEngalndin it but i changed it to match phantom. And one more thing, if you see any grammer or spelling mistakes please do not h****assle me about it. I do try, but spelling is not one of my strong points and America and England do have different ways in writting. (This phic is rated M for much later chapters)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except Victoria and a few other verious charectors that will just appear.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Meeting**

It was a sunny, mild day in earily April. Christen Daae along with her father, Gostove Daae,Christens' governessVictoria and verious servents of the household, where waiting outsidefor the arrival of Victoria's ten year old nephew, Raoul De Changy.

Christen was eight at the time. She had long coiled hair, that was sinister brunette in colour, with matching eye colour. She was the size you would exspect a girl of her age to be and she also had the Daae beauty. Gostove, like the rest of his family was a musicain. He played the violin. The Daae family had been famous for many centurie, for their spectacular musical talents, so as you can tell they were very well-off for their time. Christens mother had died a few days after giving birth from complications, so Gostove hired Victoria for he was too busy to look after his only child.

As the handsom began to make its way up their long driveway, Christen looked up at her father wth those puppy-eyes of hers. Gostove squeezed her hand soothingly and gave her a warm smile. As the handsom stopped infront of them, Christen looked over and saw a man come out. She pulled on Victoria's sleeve and said " Auntie Viccy. Who is that?" She pointed at the man, who was now getting luggage off from the top of the carriage. "That is Philippe De Changy. He is Raouls brother." Philippe opened the carriage door again and helped out a young boy. He had mousey brown hair and vivid azure eyes. This made him look very feminine indeed and younger than he was. Christen tugged on Victoria'ssleeve again, "AuntieViccy. Is that him?"

"Yes my dear. Thats Raoul." Philippe walked up to Gostove and shook his hand. Raoul trailed behind him, looking at the ground."Mr Daae you don't know how much this means to me and my family. Thank you for taking him in for the time being."

"It was nothing. It will be a pleasure to have him stay with us. My daughter would love a play mate, it can be a bit of a bore around here at times." As Gostove said this he looked at Christen, who had managed to move behind Victoria. Philippe gave her a gentle smile and she blushed. "Well i must be off. I have alot of things to take care of. And once again thank you." Philippe knelt down infront of Raoul and ruffeled his hair. "Now you be good for Mr. Daae and Aunt Victoria. I will be very upset is i hear otherwise." He kissed Raoul on the forehead. "Goodbye little one." And with those last words he got back in the handsom, leaving Raoul standing there looking at the ground.

* * *

**A/N: That was just setting the scene abit. Hope you enjoyed it. Second chapter will be coming very soon. Please reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know the first chapter was short. This chapter was supposed to be part of the first. I don't have a clue why i split it in half! Im just totaly random like that! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I bet my dear reader's you are wonderinghow little Raoul De Changy ended up in the Daae's care.

Raouls mother had died when he was one years of age, so it ended up just being Raoul, his elder siblem's and his father. About a month ago Raoul's farther ad died. Raoul's siblem's could not look after him, sort out their father's belongings and their own titles all together. They where also alot older than Raoul and already had their own mouth's to feed. After the funeral of their now deceased father, Philippe asked their aunt Victoria if she would be Raouls' governess and if he would be able to stay with her, for as long as possible. But of course Victoria had to ask Gostove first. When she did he accepted straight away.

So now we go back to our storey.

Raoul stood there looking at the ground. Victoria rushed over to him and embraced him tightly.He returned the loving embrace. She took his hand and led him to Gostove. Gostove placed a finger under the boys chin and lifted his head up. "do not be affraid my dear boy. We will look after you. Now let me introduce you to everyone." He introduced him to all of the servants of the household, then he whistled loudly. Because Raoul wasn't fully concentrating at that moment in time, the whistle gave him a startle. But what gave him a start even more was when a giant, chocolate brown Labrador come rushing out and nearly knocked him flying. Christen began to giggleuncontrollably, as the dog lick the face. Raoul had not noticed Christen before, but when he did he couldn't remove his gaze from her. _"She's beautiful." _he thought to himself.

"Oscar!" Gostove called. The dog ran up to him and rubbed his nose against his leg. "I hope you like dogs Raoul." All that Raoul could do was nod dumbfounded. Gostove followed to where his gaze wondered and noticed it to end on Christen. "And this beauty is my darling daughter Christen." He gently moved behind her and pushed her foward. Raoul slowly took her small delicate hand and gently kissed it. Christen curtseyed, blushed furiously with a small giggle and ran back inside the house. Everyone there - except Raoul who was just standing there, gawping like a fool-could not help the smile that crossed their lips.

Gostove motioned for his bags to be taken to his room. They followed the servent, who was carrying the 'lightly packed' suitcases to one of the main guest rooms. The room was simply dressed, but very elegant. The wallpaper was white, with light mint green victorian flower patterens. The curtains were of the same patteren, but with a forest green background and a pearl white flower design and to finish off the look,a delicate silver chandelier hung from the ceiling. This was Christens most favoured room in the entire household.

"This will be your room for the time being. I hope you like it." Raoul couldn't ask for anything more or anything less.

"Thank you." He replied in a whisper. When everything was unpacked, Raoul was left alone in the spacious room. He could not hold it in any longer. He laid down on the bed and cried.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Loathe it? REVEIW!**

**P.S Sorry this chapter took so long. One of my mates kept on distracting me and thank god she's now on holiday for two weeks!**


	3. Why where you crying?

That night Christen couldn't sleep again. She had terrible sleeping habbits every since she was a baby. Most of the time when she couldn't sleep, Christen would walk around the house and earily in the morning the servants would find her in the dogs basket cuddled up to Oscar. Christen pushed back her cover's placing her danity feet, on thebitter floor boards. Rubbing her eyes she slowly made her way to her bedroom door. Silently Christen closed the door behind her and made her way down the moon lit hallway. As Christen went down the turn off to the left, she could hear faint crying in a distance. Like a ghost she made her way to where the sound was drifting from. Placing her hand on the doornob, Christen slowly made her way into the room. Then Christen noticed the source of the sobbing. Little Raoul was lying on the bed, crying into the pillow. Christen began to make her way towards the bed.

"Why where you crying?" She asked in that angelic vice of hers. Raoul looked up and wiped his tears turning away from her.

"Hayfever." Raoul said sheepishly. Christen being asinquisitive as she had always been, was not convinced.

"Its too earily for hayfever. Please tell me. Why where you crying? I want to be your friend." Again Christen began to inch her way towards the bed. An awkward silence between the two of them. Then finally Raoul broke it.

"Why should i tell you? You won't understand."

"Please tell me. I may be able to help." There was another awkward silence before them both again. Raoul turned round to face her.

"My father died." Christen bowed her head.

"Im sorry. What about your mother?"

"My mother is dead as well. What about your mother."

"I never knew her at all. She died a few days after my birth."

"Im sorry as well." More silence. The silence was gravely annoying Christen.

"Do you want to walk around the house with me?" Raoul seemed a bit surprised.

"Want we get told off and sent to bed?"

"Oh no! No one ever beats me or tells me off. My father does not agree with it. Its is a deepful sin. Everyone is asleep. No one will notice, as long as you quiet." Raoul considered her and then moved off the bed, putting his dressing gown on, along with his slippers. They made their way down the halls, till the reached the grand staircase. Raoul followed Christen, like a sheep following his shepherd or in this case Little bow peep. They finaly reached they destination, which was the living room. Raoul wondered why she came here. He was about to ask her, but then he noticed Oscar. The dog perked up as he saw Christen. She puta small index finger to lips and shoshed him. Oscar was immediately silenced. Raoul watched Christen play with Oscar from a distance, because he was not a big lover of dogs.

Christen beckoned Raoul to come over. "Come Raoul." But Raoul shoke his head.

"I don't really like dogs." Christen pouted.

"He'll never hurt a soul. Please?" Yet again Raoul shoke his head. Christen was not one to give in easily, so she took hold of Raouls hand and lead it gently over Oscars warm fur. Then without warning Oscar licked Raoul over the face. Christen laughed, as he wiped the dogsaliva off of his face.

They where awak till the earily hours of the morning and ended up all cuddled together asleep. At what Raoul thought was a bad day, turned out to be a pretty good one and he knew the rest of his days would be the same, as long as he had the bright soul of Christen with him.

* * *

**A/N: AW! Fluffy! im sorry if the chapters seem a bit short. I was just wondering as well if i have gotten Christen fathers name right. If i haven't can you please tell me what it is.**

**Love it? Loathe it? REVEIW!**


	4. Steam train

Victoria watched the children (including dog) play hide and seek chase in the vast garden. It was very amusing. It was Raouls turn in hiding. Christen stood by the tree, covering her eyes with her hands peeking every so often. Raoul ran behind the green house, ducking in and out between bushes.

"One, two skip a few ninety-nine,one hundred! Here i come ready or not!" Raoul was not very impressed.

"Thats cheating!" He shouted from where he was hiding. His hands flow to his mouth. He had given away to where he was hiding. He quickly ran to try and find another hiding place but ran into Christen, which caused him to trip over a tree branch, into a patch of flowers. Raoul looked up and saw Christen standing over him, giggling. She slowly helped him up and then she remembered something. Raoul saw her little angelic face light up.

"Come with me!" She said and grabbed his dirt covered hand. Running up the garden she shouted, "Aunt Viccy! Aunt Viccy!" Victoria stopped what she was doing to see Christen by her side tugging on her sleave.

"What is it my dear?"Panting, Christen asked,

"What's the time?" Victoria took out her pocket watch and flipped it open.

"Its five too twelve. Why do you ask?"

"Can we go and wave at the train? Please Aunt Viccy! Please!" Victoria stared hard at Christen. She began to put on the puppy eyes. Victoria roled her eyes at her.

"Oh! Go on! Remember be back straight away! Otherwise your father will be worried."

"Thank you!" Victoria watched Christen drag poor Raoul away and couldn't help but smile. She was glad they had befriended so soon.

* * *

They ran through the feild laughing. Chrsiten stopped and sat down a little while away from a train track. Raoul sat down next to her panting. 

"Why are we here?" Christen stood up as she saw smoke.

"Quick stand up its coming!" Raoul stood up with her. A steam train came round the corner. They waved as it pasted. Woman waved and smiled, the men took off the hats waving them and little children their age hanged out of the window. The driver blew the train whistle when it had traveled past them.

"Thats why we're here." Christen said as she turned to Raoul. She took hold of Raouls hand and they both slowly began to make their way back.

"Why do you wave at them?" Christen shrugged.

"Its fun. Do you wave at the trains?"

"No. My family hav etheir own private train." Christen eyes widened.

"Really? You must be very wealthy and high up"

"Yes my ffamily is. My brother is a Count."

"Do you miss your brother?" Raoul didn't answer for a moment and Christen began to think that she had done something wrong.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

* * *

Later that evening Gostove decided he would see Christen off to sleep. Christen climbed into her bed.

"Do you like Master e Changey?" Gostove asked as he pulled the covers over her.

"I like him very much Papa." Gostove smiled.

"I am glad you do. Good night little lotte." He kissed her on the head .

"Good night Papa." Was Christens last reply, as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters in one day? I have to admit thats the best i've done so far! lol**

**Love it? Loathe it? REVEIW!**


	5. Red scarf and Little Lotte

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Clever little me accedently deleted this chapter and i never saved it anywhere else so i had to start it over again. God im stupid! And to top it off i forgot most of it so i had BAD writers block.lol! Well heres the next chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 The episode of the red scarf and the story of Little Lotte**

Victoria had just finished tieing the bow on Christens blue and white dress. Christen hugged Victoria.

"Thank you Aunt Viccy!" Victoria smiled whilst tucking a stray strand of curly brown hair behind her ear.

"Thats alright my dear. Now go down to the kitchen. Your father need help with the picnic things." Then Cjristen remembered something. She forgot to tell Raoul about the picnics every Saturday on the beach. She scampered out of her room and into Raouls. Christen found Raoul still sleeping. Christen climbed onto the bed and started to shake Raoul by the shoulders.

"Raoul! Wake up! Please Raoul! Wake up!" Christen lightly shouted in his ear. Raoul stirred and then slowly opened his eyes. He gazed at Christen for a moment and then asked groggily,

"Christen... What are you doing?"

"Raoul get up! We're going on a picnic and we're leaving soon! Now get dressed! I'll be outside!" She got off the bed and ran outside, closing the door behind her. Raoul stared after her, dumbfounded.

* * *

Christen knocked on the door. 

"Raoul! Hurry!" Christen heard scrurrying in the room.

"Just coming Christen!" He replyed and then opened the door. She grabbed his hand and took him running with her to the kitchen. When they arrived Gostove looked up and smiled.

"AH! There you two are! Come along! Get your coats and hats on!" They went out to the foyer were their hats and coats where. Victoria helped Christen with her bonnet and tied her red scarf around her neck. They all then left to walk to the beach.

* * *

Once they had arrived they picked a spot and set up the picnic. They sat down and enjoyed the beautiful veiw (and food). It was a fairly windy day. One gust of wind blew straight past christen and took her scarf with her. She cried out. Raoul got up and shouted "I'll get it!" He ran out into the sea, with everyone else chasing after him, but not going in the sea. Both boy and scarf finaly returned saturated in sea water. Victoria grabbed his arm and dragged him over to Gostove and Christen in a foul mood. Raoul handed Christen the sodden wet scarf and she gave him a quick gracious kiss on his cheek. They both blushed. Gostove and Victoria gave a swift glance at each over. 

"What on earth where you thinking Raoul!" Victoria shouted furiously.

"I agree with your aunt. You could get ill!" Gostove added in a less angrier tone. Raoul just shrugged in reply.

"I think we should go. We need to get Raoul in some different clothes, before he catches his death!" And so they did.

* * *

At night that day, the only place you could find the four of them was in the living room. Gostove was sat in a worn armchair by the fire with Christen on his lap and Raoul at his feet. Victoria was sat in an armchair as well, near the right corner of the room knitting. Gostove decided to tell them the story of Little Lotte. Christen and Raoul listened intensely as he spoke.

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her hair was as golden as the sun's rays and her soul as clear and blue as her eyes. She wheeled her mother, was kind to her doll, took great care of her frock and her little red shoes and her fiddle, but most of all loved, when she went to sleep,to hear her angel of music."

Raoul looked up at the sleepy Christen. How she reminded him of Little Lotte. The only thing that was different was the appearance. But oh, how similar.

"Little Lotte, let her mind wonder. Little Lotte thought, 'Am i founder of dolls, or of goblins, or of riddles and frocks, or of chocolates?' 'No what I love best, Lotte said, 'Is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'"

'Yes. Thats who you are. Little Lotte. And you always will be.' Raoul thought to himself. There was a moment of silence and then Gostove started to play a beautiful harmonywhich bounced off the walls. The melody was so sweet that Christen and Raoul let the craft of sleep take over them.

* * *

**A/N: DONE! Finally! Im sorry but i kinda rushed this chapter. Just want to add im now back to school and i have exams and course work to do, so the updates will have very big gaps between them. (hides phantom stuff so no one takes it) Amy... **

**Love it? Loathe it? REVEIW!**


	6. Christmas Time

**Christmas time, mistletoe and wine**

The months past with picnics on the beach and mysteriousstoreys at night. It was now Christmas Eve. Everyone in the house was excited and busy prepairing Christmas dinner. It was always atradition to have Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve, instead of the Christmas Day.

Christen, Raoul and Oscar where under the kitchen tabel, hiding. Every so often Christen would tug on the maid Danelles dress and she would pass them down a peice of fruit and veg. While Gostove was cutting the potatoes, he dropped the knife of the floor. As he bent down to pick it up, he noticed thats little hand come out from under the tabel cloth. He grabbed Christens hand and pulled her out into his arms.

"Now little one. What where you doing under there?" Christen hanged her head in shame.

"Nothing." She replied in an innocent voice. Gostove smiled.

"Is Raoul under there as well?" Christen nodded.

"And Oscar." Gostove lifted up the tabel cloth to see Oscar licking Raoul up the face. They all began to laugh.

"Come out of them you two!" Both boy and dog crawled out. Gostove put Christen and the floor .

"Now go. And i don't want to see you three in here again." They ran out of the kitchen laughing and barking. Victoria stood next to Gostove.

"Look at them. It seems like they have known each over for all their lifes, instead of just eight months." Gostove sighed happily.

"I know its a bit earily to say but i hope that one day those two will get married and start a family." Victoria looked at him.

"You think so?" Gostove smiled at her.

"I know so."

* * *

The whole household was sitting at the table enjoying the brilliant meal, they had all perpaired. All throughout the meal there was laughter and talk and merry christmas's. It soon approached nine o'clock and the staff went home to be with their families. 

Gostove and Victoria took the children to bed. Victoria with Raoul and Gostove with Christen. Once the children where firmly in bed the adults retired to their room's as well.

On Christmas day Raoul was once again woken by Christens persistent shaking. He opened his eyes to see Christens brown ones looking down at him.

"Go away Christen!" He said whilst pushing her off the bed. She squeeled as she fell off and abruptly stood but up again, with her hands on her hips frowning.

"Fine then! If you don't want presents so be it!" As she began to make her way to the door she was greated by Raoul. Christen smiled. "Glad to decided to join me."

* * *

When Gostove and Victoria finally arrived downstairs to the living room, Christen and Raoul were standing there. They could see the urges on their faces to just dive under the christmas tree and retreve their presents.

"Oh go on then." After Christens father had said that the only things you could see of them was their small feet sticking out from under the tree.

Thye all opened their presents with smiles. Except for Raoul when he received a pair of socks. 'Boys always need a new pair of socks' Victoria had said. Raoul just frowned in return and opened another present. Late that day It began to snow. Once the snow had stopped falling the children grabbed their coats and ran straight outside. First of all they had and snowball fight, made a snowman (Futher on during the day Gostove could not find his smoking pipe) and at last but not least they made snow angels. When it was time for Christen and Raoul to sleep, Gostove read them both A Christmas Tale. And soon they where off to the land of sleep by Christens fathers soothing voice.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry i rushed this. But i've been SO busy! I have exams and homework flying out of my ears! Im really sorry for not updating soon! I'm going to start on the next chapter right now!**

**Loathe it? Love it? REVEIW!**


	7. Mourning departure

Weeks turned into months, months turned into years. Raoul was now 17 and Christen 15. They never plained it, they even tried to deny it at times. The two young people had turned into young lovers. Yes, Raoul and Christen had fullen in love. Because they where only young they didn't really know what it was. Sometimes they would say it was just a childish crush that would soon go or it was just a friendship love. But everyone else thought otherwise. They knew what was happening becaus ethey had all gone through it themselves. Raoul and Chisten were in love.

Christen was at the back of the house painting a bunch of flowers that had started to grow by a mighty oak tree. Two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who Little Lotte." A soft voice echoed those words into her lright ear. Christen smirked and then pretended to be thinking.

"Hhhhmmmmm... It can't be father. I know its not Mr. Jenkins. Hhhhmm... I wonder who it can be... I know now! Its Charlie the bakers boy!" The owner of the hands immediately removed them from Christens eyes. She turned round to face who it was.

"Oh shoot! Its only Raoul! You had my hopes up for a moment!" Raoul frowned at her. She rolled her eyes. "Seriously Raoul. I don't know why you get so protective over me at times." Raoul opened his mouth to speak but no words came out at first.

"Its just i don't want you get hurt. Your like a sister to me Christen." Christen smiled slighty at his remark.

"Thank you Raoul. Your likea brother to me as well." They stayed in their current positions for a moment, until Raoul started to slowly walk foward till their faces where merely centimetres away. Raoul closed his eyes. His lips just about to brush against hers. Just as they were about to share their first kiss Christen pushed him to the ground, giggling and then ran away. Raoul got up too quickly and tripped over a log. He scurried to his feet again and chased her. Christen ran round the side of the house to the front with Raoul at her tail. He was gaining up on her. Just just when she thought she was winning, Raoul grabbed her by the wasit and swung her around. They both laughed in unison. They began to hear a carriage coming up the long drive. It was Gostove back from town. Raoul rapidly let go of Christen and she began to wave.

"Papa!" The rest of the houshold came rushing out from the house with Oscar at their feet. Oscar noticed Gostove and started to run after the carriage.Christen and Raoul noticed this and started to run after him calling his name. Goctove hanged out of the window of the carriage trying to shoo him away. But it was too late. A peircing shriek rang out throughout the grounds. Oscar was on the floor not moving. His once chocolate brown fur was now dyed with blood. Everyone ran over to him. Raoul crouched down beside the dog and felt for a pulse or some breathing. But nothing. The dog was dead.

Gostove took his daughter into a tight embrace as she cried in his arms. A hand rested on Raouls shoulder and he turned round. Standing there was his brother Phillippe. Raoul was gobsmacked. What was his brother doing here?

"Mr Jenkins can you take the dog inside. Everyone else go back to your work and Raoul and Christen, follow us." The two adolescents followed the adults into the house, along the corridor and into Gostoves office. Raoul and Christen stood infront of the closed door, Phillippe took the place by the window and Gostove stood infront of the desk. He cleared his throat and began speaking.

"I know that what i am about to say will upset both of you even more. I never meant for what has just happened to happen. It has just really made the situation worse. Christen. Tomorrow a cab will be arrving at nine in the morning. It will take you to your new home at St. Hilda's boarding school for girls." Christens head shot up.

"But papa! So soon! Why? Why must i go papa? Please there must be -"

"Christen! Do not tell me what to do in my own house! You knew this would happen! You knew you would be sent away! Do not judge my actions! As for you Raoul, tomorrow you will no longer be a residence at this house. Tomorrow you will leave with your brother Count Phillippe to proclaim your title as Viscount." Raoul bowed his head slighty.

"I understand." Gostove nodded and then rubbed his hands together.

"Good! Now you two run along. And Christen i suggest you start to pack." They both nodded andwalked out of the room.

* * *

Christen was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. No matter how many times she tried to sleep she couldn't. All that she could think about was what would happen to Raoul and herself once they where seperated. Would they write to each other? Would they full in love with other people and forget that the other one ever existed?.No. She shouldn't be thinking like that. They would be together for ever. The thought of Raoul made her wonder if he was still awake. Slipping on her robe, Christen made her way down the hall to Raouls room. Slowly, she opened the door and noticed no one in the bed. He must be awake, Christen thought. Opening the door wider dhe noticed Raoul sitting at the desk with his head ion his hands. Christen shut the door behind her and moved two inches forward.

"Couldn't sleep as well?" Her voice woke raoul from his cloud of thoughts. He turned round to face her.

"No. And it seems you couldn't as well." Christen shrugged as she sat on the bed.

"I can never sleep." There was a moment of silence, until the sound of a chair scraping across floor broke it. Raoul walked over to Christen and sat next to her. Without warning she throw her arms around his neck and began to cry into his shoulder.

"Oh Raoul! What are we going to do? First Oscar dying and now i have to leave!I don't want to leave here! I don't want to leave you!" Raoul embraced her tightly never wanting to let her go. He could feel tears starting to prick his eyes as well. They slowly began to seperate. Raoul cleared a tear drop from Christens cheek with her thumb.

"Don't worry Chrsiten. Lets make a promise. A promise that we will always think if each other. That we will never lose each other and that when we meet again we will still love each other and marry. Do you promise?" Christen looked him in the eye to see if he was telling the truth. And he was.

"I promise Raoul. I promise with all my heart." Raoul smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dainty silver ring out of his pocket. In the center it had a small glittering diamond. Raoul slipped it onto the third finger of her right hand.

"This is a promise ring." He said. "It seels the promise between us." Christen was speechless. She took hold of Raoul hand and kissed it, then placed it on her cheek. Raoul placed his finger under her chin lifting her head up to look him in those azure eyes of his. Gradually they began to move closer to each other. Never removing eye contact. Their lips brushed against eachs others.This was their first and would probley be their last kiss.

* * *

The cough stopped at the front of the house. Christen quickly embraced all of ther staff.

"Never forget us. I'll try and write every week Christen." Victoria said as they embraced.Her father kissed her on the cheek.

"My darling Christen. It will not be the same without you."

"Father you know you don't have to send me away if you don't want to." Gostove laughed. She stood infront of Raoul and blushed slighty.

"I will miss you Raoul." They hugged each other tightly.

"As willI Little Lotte. As will I."

"Everything is ready Miss." The driver interrupted. Christen walked down the steps and stopped as she was by the caoch door. She looked at everything and everyone she would be leaving and then she enter the carriage. Just as the carriage was half way down the cobbled drive, Raoul left his position next to Phillippe and Gostove. He ran down the drive as fast as his legs would take him. he reached the carriage and shouted out christens name. She opened the window and reached for his hands. Their fingers touched just about touched. Raoul had to stop running for the couch had gone through the gate.

"I will never forget you...Little lotte..."

* * *

**A/N: I love being cruel! lol! First kiss! Hope you liked it! Poor Oscar. sniff lol! Oscar died! LMAO! (i do love dogs but its a joke going on between me and my friends)**

**Loathe it? Love it? REVEIW!**


End file.
